


Summer Heat

by Daivia



Category: Free!
Genre: Alpha!Sousuke, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Fluff, M/M, Omega!Haru, Omega!Rin, Omegaverse, Shower Sex, SouRin Summer Fest 2016, SouRinFest, Summer, alpha!makoto, beach, heat - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-22
Updated: 2016-08-01
Packaged: 2018-07-26 02:24:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7556422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daivia/pseuds/Daivia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sousuke and Rin were having a lovely time at the beach, but a few things got in the way of it being completely perfect.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So, this is my first fanfiction and after seeing the SouRin Summer Fest on tumblr, I just had to write something. I'm a bit nervous to post this but I hope you like it! I plan on making this a short chapter fic with elements from other omegaverse stories I've read here. This chapter is mostly fluff but I plan for subsequent chapters to be a bit more raunchy so I rated it E. This work hasn't been beta-ed, but I'm open to any suggestions in the comments! I hope you like it!

“Let’s play washers,” Rin calmly suggested to Sousuke, his blue-eyed boyfriend. The two were enjoying a bright day at the beach with Makoto and Haru, the other couple reading a romance novel and a mackerel cookbook, respectively. Rin and Sousuke had been dating ever since they presented as an omega and an alpha, respectively. The latter had courted Rin during high school and was now studying with Makoto, another alpha and mate to Haru, at a university in Tokyo while Rin and Haru both practiced daily to prepare for the Olympics. If the two did well enough, they would be the first omegas to make it in competitive swimming.

“Alright,” replied Sousuke, then with a hint of competitive flare, “You’re going to lose this time.” Despite this remark, both Rin and Sousuke knew that Sousuke was awful at washers. The game involved throwing washers into large PVC pipe dug into the sand. Players got three points for throwing a washer in the hole, two points for having one touch the hole, and one point for being the closest to the hole.

Both Rin and Sousuke got up from their folding chairs and stood under the little pop-up tent the four had set up for the day. Rin was wearing maroon beach trunks that matched his deep red hair while Sousuke wore his favorite black trunks with a teal stripe down the side. The couple did not wear swim trunks often, as Rin usually wore his jammers while practicing and Sousuke did not swim much due to his shoulder injury.

Rin set up the holes and handed Sousuke a set of washers.

“You go first,” he said through his shark’s smile. No matter how many times he saw it, Sousuke never failed to be amazed by Rin’s bright smile. He blushed a bit, then turned toward the hole and threw a washer. It veered off to the right from the hole and toward the tide. He then tossed another, which went straight but was a few feet short. Sousuke’s third and final washer landed just above the hole on its side, then rolled left away from the objective.

“Shit,” Sousuke remarked at his bad attempt.

“That’s it?” Rin said, incredulous. He then smiled again. “You made this easy.”

However, despite Rin’s confidence his first shot went far left of the hole. Rin cursed under his breath and Sousuke laughed. Nonetheless, Rin’s next two throws were much better, the second almost touching the top rim and the third touching the bottom rim of the hole.

“Who’s laughing now?” Rin teased. “3-0.”

The game continued like this for a while, with Sousuke losing horribly to Rin.

“That’s not fair,” whined Sousuke. “Omegas shouldn’t be able to beat their alphas like that.”

“Oh shut it you,” Rin retorted, sticking his tongue out at the teasing remark. “You know that omegas can do anything alphas can just as well if not better.”

“I know,” conceded Sousuke, putting his head down comically. “I’m just mad that I lost.”

Rin laughed then approached his lover. He raised his head and gave him a small peck on the cheek. “We should go in the water,” he whispered, a hint of seduction in his voice.

“Sounds good,” responded Sousuke in a similar manner. Then, with a shit-eating grin on his face, he used his right arm to grab underneath Rin’s legs and hoist the smaller man in his arms, bridal style.

“Oi, put me down you little shit!” Rin exclaimed, surprised at the sudden action. “You’re going to hurt your shoulder.”

Sousuke chuckled at Rin’s exclamation. “Nah, I’m fine,” he responded, carrying his omega into the surf. He smiled as Rin blushed, the smell of the omega mixing with that of the salty air and causing Sousuke to blush as well and get a little turned on. They didn’t bother asking Makoto and Haru to join them, as Makoto was deathly afraid of the ocean and Haru, despite his obsession with water, wouldn’t leave Makoto alone on the beach. They were perfectly content reading under the tent, although Sousuke suspected they would pick up the washers and play while he and Rin were in the waves.

Sousuke tensed as the ocean water lapped against his toes.

“Cold?” Rin asked with a sly smile. Sousuke nodded and Rin giggled a bit, sending ripples through Sousuke’s broad and muscled chest. “It might be easier if you put me down,” Rin said matter-of-factly. Sousuke just shook his head and continued wading in. When the water was just lapping at Rin’s swimsuit, Sousuke saw Rin’s face crack into a mischievous grin as he pulled his arms around to his front and started tickling Sousuke. Unable to control himself, Sousuke stared laughing and dropped Rin into the water.

“Holy shit it’s cold!” Rin screamed as he shot out of the foamy water comically, Sousuke started laughing again, now at Rin. “What’d you do that for?” he exploded with feign anger. Sousuke just splashed him in return.

“You deserved it,” Sousuke retorted playfully, still giggling at his boyfriend’s backfired plan. He approached Rin slowly through the salty water and brought his eyes to meet Rin’s and gave Rin a chaste kiss on the lips. “I love you,” Sousuke whispered to the omega.

“Love you too…” Rin muttered, blushing hotly. He put his head down and began playing with a lock of his hair absentmindedly. Just then, a small wave crashed into both of their sides, causing the couple to stumble.

“Let’s go where the water’s calmer,” Sousuke suggested, holding out a hand to Rin. The pair then walked into a deeper part where the waves were not crashing so much. Sousuke was still standing, but Rin was too short and had to wade. Sousuke became distracted at how Rin’s lean muscles supported his body in the water and felt them impulse to pull his omega into his arms. After doing just that, Rin, with an excited grin, jumped up and wrapped his legs around Sousuke’s waist, gripping his arms around Sousuke’s large back as he looked back at the shore, then into Sousuke’s teal eyes. Sousuke got the idea and put his arms around Rin’s legs, supporting him easily due to the water. Rin then put his head in the crook of Sousuke’s left shoulder, near the scent gland on the side of Sousuke’s neck, and took a big whiff of the alpha, shuddering at the delightful smell.

Sousuke blushed and giggled. “I love you so much,” he whispered huskily into Rin’s ear, causing Rin to lift his head and blush hard. Sousuke looked up into Rin’s ruby eyes and brought his head in for a lusty kiss. Rin reciprocated, opening his mouth and allowing Sousuke’s tongue to enter. The two made out passionately, Sousuke stumbling a few times when the current got too strong, but otherwise staying upright.

However, while they were making out, they did not notice that Sousuke had drifted a bit closer to the sandbar, where a giant wave was about to crash. In between kisses, Sousuke’s eyes widened as the wave descended on the pair, sending Rin flying off of Sousuke as Sousuke released Rin and ducked into the water. Nevertheless, since Rin went flying forward, Sousuke fell backward and got caught in the surf.

The minute Sousuke stopped tumbling, his feet hit the sand and he shot up out of the water, panicked. “Rin, Rin, RIN!” he shouted, looking around frantically for his lover. Fortunately, Sousuke was not hurt, although his right shoulder was hurting again. He probably strained it when he fell. However, he was more preoccupied with finding his lover at this moment. After a moment, he saw Rin slowly rise out of the water, sputtering salt water. “RIN!” he shouted, relieved. He quickly waded over to Rin. “Are you hurt?”

“Yo,” Rin replied. When Sousuke got to Rin, Sousuke wrapped his large arms around the omega and started giving his face and neck small pecks. “I’m alright; nothing hurts much,” Rin said, out of breath. “I’m tough.”

Sousuke just chuckled at that and pulled away. Once the danger of the situation passed, the two looked at each other and started laughing, relieved that the other was okay. They then made their way back to shore.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone was relaxing after along day at the beach. Well everyone, except Rin, who's forgotten something very important.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! So I wrote this chapter originally thinking it was going to be a short explanatory/transitional chapter (which is why not much happens; sorry if I bore you with details!), but I found space for a small smut scene so I wrote my first sex scene ever. Its short and sweet, but hey, I've never done this so I'm figuring out how to write smut. As always, helpful comments are always appreciated!

“C’mon Haru!” Makoto bugged as he waited for Haru to catch up with the rest of them. Sousuke chuckled at hearing this, chatting with Rin as they carried the folded tent and a few chairs. Haru was admiring the beautiful oranges, yellows, and pinks created by the beach sunset on the ocean water. However, Haru was also responsible for making dinner that night (mostly because the others couldn’t cook to save their lives) and Sousuke could only guess that they would be trying that new mackerel recipe Haru had been reading about earlier. Sousuke heard Makoto sigh and walk over to the omega, probably lightly grabbing him and dragging him along.

“Haru can be so clueless sometimes…” Rin commented to Sousuke, causing him to chuckle a little.

“Understatement of the year,” Sousuke replied sarcastically.

Rin shrugged.”I can't wait to get back to the house so we can shower and eat.” The couples had rented a small beachfront house for the week. Makoto and Sousuke had worked short part-time jobs after school and in between classes to save a little money for the vacation; however, that had not been enough, so both Makoto’s parents and Rin’s parents had offered to cover the rest of the costs of the rental as they knew how hard all four of them worked and thought they deserved a nice break, even if it was a bit much. The house was nothing fancy and the quarters were a little tight, but nobody minded.

Sousuke approached the back fence of the house and unlocked the gate to allow Rin and the rest of them to enter. They walked around the glistening pool to the concrete porch which wrapped around to the front of the house, where they put everything in the garage the owners used for storage, then they tiredly walked into the house.

Directly in front of the entranceway, Makoto sat down in one of the four simple wooden chairs that surrounded a black, round wooden table, where he had set his laptop earlier. Haru walked right of the table into the kitchen which had a white gas stove and oven against the rightmost wall, flanked on the left by an old, white refrigerator and on the right by an even older silver sink. Haru walked over to the sink and began washing his hands before moving right into the pantry to gather the ingredients he would need for dinner. He set them across from the stove on the marble island used for preparing ingredients and serving meals. Next to the white pantry door was a faded black door leading to the garage and a second white door hiding a washer-dryer. Behind the table was the living area, which contained a brown felt sofa facing the leftmost wall, where a television was mounted. On either side of the couch were dark beige leather chairs, one almost touching the furthest-most wall, which had a glass door leading out to the backyard and which gave a stunning view of the sunset. Behind the sofa were two white doors which led to the bedrooms.

“I’m gonna take a shower before Haru monopolizes the tub for his soak,” Rin announced. Haru just hummed in agreement from the kitchen. Then in a lower voice, to Sousuke, Rin whispered “Care to join me?”

Sousuke lightly blushed, then responded huskily, “Always, babe.” The pair then went into the door closest to the kitchen and turned on the lights in the small bedroom. The room was sparsely decorated: it had white walls with a black queen-sized bed in the center of the room, flanked by two small wooden nightstands. Opposite the bed was a black dresser where most of Rin and Sousuke’s clothes were for the time being. To the right of the bed were folding doors which hid a small closet and to the left of the bed was a white door which led to the bathroom. Just above the bed was a rectangular window with the blinds drawn so Rin and Sousuke wouldn’t be too disturbed by the morning sun.

The pair walked into the bathroom where on their right was a cluttered vanity on which they all had put their toiletries and on their left was a toilet and a bathtub with a showerhead above it. Over the side of the tub, a white seashell print shower curtain was draped. Sousuke walked to the other side of the miniscule room and locked the second door which led to Makoto and Haru’s bedroom.

Sousuke began removing his swimsuit as did Rin. Both suits were dry, so it was really just a matter of shucking the trunks aside and starting the shower. Despite the small size of the shower and the relatively large size of the two men, they both still managed to fit inside. Sousuke relaxed under the heat from the shower.

“Oi, lemme get under there too,” Rin complained. Sousuke made space best he could for the other man, but the tub was too small for them both to adequately share the hot water, so they resigned to taking turns under the water, each scrubbing the other down with soap or shampooing the other’s hair. Sousuke relished in the experience. Every time Rin touched him it was like a comfortable warmth spread throughout his body. This warmth quickly developed into arousal and by the time both were clean, Sousuke had a major hard-on. This, of course, did not go completely unnoticed by Rin.

“Want some help with that?” Rin asked seductively. Sousuke was about to decline, realizing that Haru was making dinner right now and that they should probably wait, but before Sousuke could say anything, Rin had already sank to his knees and had began giving Sousuke head. Sousuke moaned in satisfaction as his length was taken in by Rin’s warm, practiced mouth. Had he been thinking properly, Sousuke would have realized that Rin had skipped foreplay since he knew Haru was making dinner, but his mind was instantly clouded by the lewd sucking noises Rin was making as he established a rhythm bobbing up and down Sousuke’s erection. Sousuke tangled his hand in Rin’s hair, almost forcing the omega down further on Sousuke’s length as Rin hollowed his cheeks and sucked hard. Through the intense pleasure of the experience, Sousuke occasionally felt Rin’s own hard-on rub against his leg and he looked down to see Rin rubbing himself in time with his bobbing. This only made Sousuke even more aroused and he threw his head back and closed his eyes in ecstasy.

“Oh, Rin…” Sousuke growled as he gripped Rin’s hair tighter, moving his hips in time with Rin’s movements so that he was practically face-fucking Rin. Rin hummed in pleasure as he continued sucking on Sousuke’s throbbing erection. Sousuke could tell he was close to release and he cried out and shuddered in pleasure as he thrusted one last time and came in Rin’s mouth. He felt Rin’s cum fly from his lover’s erection only a second later.

The two were breathing heavily as Sousuke untangled his hand from Rin’s hair and Rin pulled his head away from Sousuke’s softening penis. Rin stood up to kiss Sousuke, the taste of Sousuke’s semen still in his mouth. After they broke from the passionate kiss, Rin put his head next to Sousuke’s ear.

“Came a bit early did we?” Rin whispered slyly with a shit-eating grin on his face.

“You're one to talk,” Sousuke chuckled quietly, peppering little kisses along Rin’s long neck. “Besides, we haven’t done it in forever. Of course I wasn’t going to last.” It was true. The two had been so busy before leaving for vacation, with Sousuke busy with final projects and exams and Rin being pushed ever harder by his coach in preparations for the looming Olympic tryouts. They hadn’t had time for sex, not even a quick shower blowjob.

Sousuke eventually stopped kissing Rin and released him to turn off the shower. The two got out and toweled themselves dry using some of the white towels hanging on a rack across from the toilet. They then went into their rooms and put on some comfortable clothing. They both put on a pair of gray sweatpants, with Sousuke opting for a white t-shirt and Rin wearing a black tank-top. From the kitchen, they heard someone getting out plates, which must have meant that Haru was almost done making dinner.  
\----------  
After their dinner of fresh mackerel and a Caesar salad (Makoto had made the salad; Haru was trying to teach him how to make easy things, like salads, so that he wasn't completely useless in the kitchen), the four had opted to put on a bad horror film that the owners left in a wooden DVD cabinet under the TV. Sousuke and Rin cuddled the whole time on one end of the sofa, wrapped in a decorative blanket left on one of the plush seats, laughing each time one of the idiotic characters died an absurdly bloody death. Haru sat up in the middle of the sofa with Makoto’s head on his lap. Makoto lay sprawled over the rest of the sofa, squirming each time the suspense built and screaming and hiding his head into Haru’s lap each time someone died. Makoto was terrified of these films, but Sousuke knew that Haru loved watching them with Makoto, as Rin had told him that it was one of the few times Haru felt his alpha give into the omega’s protection. Sousuke might have fallen asleep during the movie, but Makoto’s terrified screams woke him up each time he was nodding off. However, by the end of the movie, he was pretty tired, so he and Rin groggily walked off towards their room after the film was over. Haru, who had been pretty engrossed in the movie the whole time, turned off the TV and comforted the terrified Makoto as they went off into their own room.

Sousuke and Rin crawled straight into bed and had almost fallen asleep when Sousuke felt Rin get up and out of bed.

“Hmmm…?” Sousuke hummed questioningly. “Mmm… what're you doing?”

Rin quietly turned his head. “Forgot to take my heat-suppressants,” he explained. Sousuke understood. Ever since Rin had first presented as an omega and had gone through his first heat, he got a prescription for heat-suppressants, which he took each night so that his heats wouldn't keep him from functioning like a normal human being. Some omegas chose to sequester themselves away during their heats, but Rin felt he was much too busy to take a few days every month to lay in bed aroused beyond belief, barely able to think about anything except mating the nearest alpha. While Rin could plan for this since omegas went into heat regularly once a month, since he lived with Sousuke, an alpha, Sousuke knew that Rin’s heat would make Sousuke go into a rut. The rut would cause Sousuke to be unbearably drawn toward Rin during his heats, making basically anything other than mating Rin impossible. Of course, Sousuke couldn't be torn from his classes once a month to mate Rin, so it was best for both of them that Rin take the heat-suppressants. Besides, they also helped Rin sleep better.

“Shit…” Rin cursed quietly.

“What?” Sousuke asked, sitting up groggily so he could see Rin better in the light coming from the bathroom.

“I ran out of my heat-suppressants.”

Sousuke let the words sink in for a moment. Then, he quietly asked, “You ran out? Weren't you keeping track?”

Rin nodded. “I was. I have another bottle at home, but I figured this one would have enough for our trip. Evidently it didn't.” Sousuke could tell Rin was a little worried now. Rin turned off the light and crawled back into bed, sitting next to Sousuke.

Sousuke rubbed his hand on Rin’s back reassuringly. “That's alright; we can go to the store tomorrow morning and get some of the over-the-counter suppressants.”

“Those don't work as well as the prescription ones though,” Rin replied sleepily.

“I know, babe,” Sousuke acknowledged sweetly, “but they'll have to do while we're here.”

“I guess,” Rin conceded with a twinge of worry. “But what if I go into heat in the middle of the night? I haven't been off them for like six months now.”

Shit, thought Sousuke. Had it really been that long? Both Rin and Sousuke knew that the longer Rin stayed on his suppressants, the quicker and more intense Rin’s heat would come back if he didn't take them. Rin usually stopped taking them a few days every three months so that his heat wasn't too intense (Doctor’s orders) and they could time the heat better. Besides, when Rin was in heat, he and Sousuke usually had some of the best sex imaginable. But they both had just been too busy for a heat lately, so Rin hadn't stopped taking his suppressants. “Then I'll go get them and I'll be back to help you deal with your heat,” Sousuke replied resolutely. He could stop himself from going into a rut if he had enough self-control, and didn't spend too much time near his heat-stricken lover. He could use that to get away the next morning and get Rin what he needed. He gave Rin a peck on the forehead. “Now stop worrying and go to sleep. We can deal with this tomorrow.” Sousuke felt Rin melt into his reassuring touches as the worry passed, so the two laid down and gradually fell asleep in each other’s arms.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rin's heat makes everything go to shit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Thanks for all the love on the past two chapters; I really appreciate the kudos y'all left! Thank's for your patience as well with me posting the next chapter; I wasn't entirely certain how I wanted everything in it to happen, but I think I like how it turned out. Also, be warned, this chapter has a heavy lack of consent (at least thematically). I hope you guys like it!

Rin did not sleep well. Sousuke could tell by how much the omega had moved all night. So when Sousuke woke the next morning, he turned toward Rin, who was wide awake having gotten very little sleep during the night. Sousuke reached out to his lover, caressing his red hair. It was drenched with sweat. In fact, now that Sousuke realized it, Rin was unusually warm. He took a deep breath, recognizing finally that the whole room stank of omega pheromones, specifically Rin’s. A shot of panic and arousal shot through Sousuke and he jolted out of bed. He looked down to see Rin contorted in pain on the bed, breathing heavily and thrashing around. Sousuke could see his erection through his boxers, as well as the ever growing stain on the ass of Rin’s boxers where Rin’s slick was being absorbed by the thin fabric.

“You went into heat!” Sousuke exclaimed in surprise and anxiety. Rin just nodded uncomfortably, his face contorted in pain from his unbearable arousal.

“Please Sousuke,” Rin whispered through gritted teeth, “take me now. I need you NOW.”

Sousuke’s mind was racing. He couldn’t think straight with all these omega pheromones being emitted by Rin. All Sousuke’s instincts were screaming at him to stay, to fuck Rin into the next dimension right here and now. However, Sousuke knew that Makoto was also here and that if he smelled Rin, he might try to interfere and take Rin as well, which would result in the two alphas brawling over who got to claim Rin. Sousuke knew that when alphas fought over an omega in heat, things could get pretty bloody, especially when the two alphas were as physically fit as Sousuke and Makoto. He didn’t want to hurt his friend, nor did he want Rin to see the two alphas in a bloodied state because of the heat.

Sousuke ran out of the room in order to clear his mind. Unfortunately, the omega scent seemed to have permeated all throughout the house; however, it was less strong, so Sousuke was better able to weigh his options. He knew that if he stayed and took Rin, the heat would flare up soon after they finished and that they would be at it all day. Rin’s heat probably wouldn’t die down until tomorrow, unless he took some suppressants, which would be able to lessen the effects of the heat and would stop it soon after the pair fucked. This seemed like the best option, so Sousuke, going against all his instincts, decided to grab Haru’s keys and run to the store to get some over-the-counter suppressants. He could only hope that Makoto wouldn’t wake up while he was gone.

Just then, Sousuke heard a muted thud coming from their bedroom. He ran inside to see Rin collapsed on the floor, a stain of slick forming on the carpet by the right side of the bed. He ran over to Rin, the ever-present smell of heat beginning to arouse Sousuke.

“Rin! Are you hurt?” he immediately asked, concerned.

“Legs… gave… out…” Rin breathed in between pants. “Please… Sousuke… I need… you.”

Sousuke put a finger to Rin’s lips. “Soon love. Give me 15 minutes while I get your suppressants. It’s for the best,” Sousuke told Rin, trying to convince himself as well as his lover. He lifted Rin onto the bed. “Don’t leave the bed before I get back, okay?”

Rin just nodded as best he could. Sousuke then ran out, grabbed Haru’s keys and went straight to the nearest drug store.

\----------

Haru awoke to feeling Makoto’s head buried in his neck, near his scent gland. He stared forward at the rectangular window which had sunlight pouring in through the blinds. Their room was basically a mirror image to Rin and Sousuke’s, except with a window facing the beach. Their closet was also on the same wall as the bathroom door. However, Haru was more focused on the attention he was receiving from his lover. “Mmmm… Makoto…” Haru hummed quietly. Haru turned to face Makoto, looking into the alpha’s unusually clouded green eyes. He felt Makoto’s erection throbbing against his leg. “You horny?” he asked sleepily.

“Mmm… yeah,” Makoto responded sultrily. Makoto moved closer to his lover, but instead of reciprocating, Haru just shuddered and moved away, a look of disgust on his face. “What’s wrong?” Makoto asked with concern in his voice.

“Why does it reek of omega in here?” Haru sharply inquired, a little suspicious.

“Is that what that is?” Makoto asked curiously. Haru knew that Makoto had only just presented a year ago and was unacquainted with anyone’s scent other than Haru’s. “It smells so… good,” Makoto growled sultrily.

“It smells like a heat…’’ Haru commented, trailing off, “But I’m not in heat so… Oh no.” Haru’s eyes widened with the realization. Panic set in his stomach. He saw Makoto put two and two together and realized very quickly that Rin and Sousuke were in danger.

Rin was in heat, and Makoto would go into a rut if they stayed in the house any longer. _He must have run out of suppressants_ , Haru thought. Haru had to get Makoto out of here and fast.

“Makoto, let's go walk on the beach,” Haru suggested quietly.

“Alright,” Makoto replied with a twinge of sadness. Haru could tell that Makoto’s alpha instincts were taking over due to the omega pheromones. Usually, Makoto would jump at the opportunity to be alone with Haru, even just walking on the beach. The rut must be setting in.

With much more speed than normally necessary, Haru dressed himself and forced Makoto to put on some clothes. Just as Haru was getting his beach sandals, which he left by the front door the day prior, he realized that his car was gone from the driveway. _Shit, Sousuke must have left for some reason_ , Haru thought. _Perfect timing when his omega’s in heat._

Haru slid open the glass door leading to the backyard and pushed Makoto outside where he hopefully wouldn't be assaulted by Rin's pheromones. “I'm going to check on Rin really fast. Don't move an inch,” Haru ordered. Haru then ran inside and opened the door to Rin’s room. As the door opened, the stench of omega pheromones increased tenfold and Haru wrinkled his nose. He could tell just by the smell that Rin was having a very intense heat. He ran over to the side of Rin’s bed and found Rin writhing in pain and arousal, the bed sheets saturated with sweat and slick from the heat. Haru knew what it felt like to have ridiculously intense heats like like this, and after seeing his best friend in such a state, he knew he had to help. He had plenty of his own heat-suppressants; he could give Rin one now and it would probably make the heat more manageable until Sousuke could come home. _Why didn’t either of them just ask me for a pill?_ Haru thought to himself. He would have been happy to give Rin a heat-suppressant if it would have avoided this mess.

Haru ran through the bathroom and into his own room. He quickly found the orange pill bottle which had his own heat-suppressants. All he had to do was get some water from the kitchen and get Rin to take one. However, as Haru rushed out of the room to get a glass, he saw that Makoto had wandered back into the living room and was moving slowly toward Rin’s room.

“MAKOTO, GET OUT NOW,” Haru yelled authoritatively. Nonetheless, Makoto didn't move. The alpha’s rut must have started.

 _Fuck, this is NOT good_ , Haru thought. Makoto was shaking as his legs dragged him toward the omega in heat. He was clearly trying to fight his rut, but he was losing control fast.

“MAKOTO, STOP!” Haru yelled, moving in front of him to block his access to Rin. “YOU CAN’T DO THIS,” the omega screamed at his boyfriend.

“...Move Haru,” Makoto growled menacingly. At this, Haru could tell that Makoto had lost to his rut and that he would do anything to mate with Rin. The look in his eyes was menacing, yet he simultaneously seemed as though under a hypnotic spell. “Or do I have to move you?” At this, Makoto brusquely pushed Haru aside. Haru, fed up with Makoto, jumped on him and tackled him to the carpet next to the back of the couch. However, after Haru had landed on the alpha, Makoto put his hand firmly on Haru’s chest and threw Haru brutally into the back of the couch. Before hitting the couch, Haru briefly noted the sound of the front door opening before his back hit something solid and he blacked out.

\----------

Immediately after walking through the front door, Sousuke saw the chaos. He ran over to his room after seeing a hurried Makoto go in it, barely registering the unconscious Haru lying beside the back of the couch. Sousuke’s protective instincts kicked in. In the darkened bedroom, he saw Makoto approaching Rin with a lustful look in his eye. Sousuke needed to do something now.

“Makoto, stop this now,” Sousuke growled authoritatively. “I don’t want to hurt you, but if you lay a finger on Rin, I will.” The scent of Rin’s heat was starting to get to Sousuke too, but he needed to stay in control, his desire to protect Rin outweighing the oncoming rut.

Uncharacteristically, Makoto only turned growled fiercely at the appearance of a challenger. He threw a blow in Sousuke’s general direction, which Sousuke deftly dodged. Sousuke turned so he was facing Makoto’s backside, then he kicked the back of one of Makoto’s knees. Makoto immediately fell forward and hit his head on the dresser with a loud bang, then he went limp beside the bed.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sousuke deals with Makoto, then with his lover.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Sorry it took me so long in between postings; I didn't have much time to write this past weekend. Either way, here it is! The intense smut you've all been waiting for! As always, comments and kudos are greatly appreciated! :)

Sousuke was terrified. After seeing his friend slump to the floor next to the bed, he kneeled down and quickly grabbed Makoto’s wrist, feeling for a pulse. Sousuke sighed in relief when he felt blood moving through the unconscious man’s veins. The adrenaline allowing him to ignore the omega pheromones all around him, Sousuke then got up and pulled his cell phone out of his pocket, calling an ambulance and explaining to the operator what I had happened.

After he hung up, Sousuke walked out of the room towards the black table where Sousuke had thrown the plastic bag containing Rin’s over-the-counter suppressants. He opened the small cardboard box containing a plastic sheet of pills. He popped a pill out of the sheet then grabbed a glass and some water from the kitchen. He then walked back to the bedroom where he was assaulted by Rin’s pheromones. His arousal grew almost unbearable as he walked over to Rin’s side and he sat up the writhing omega.

“Here, Rin,” Sousuke said softly, giving him the pill, “take this.” Rin just nodded and popped the pill in his mouth while Sousuke helped him bring the water glass to Rin’s lips so that he could swallow the pill. “I’ll be back in a minute once the ambulance comes.” Both Rin and Sousuke knew that taking the heat-suppressant now wouldn't stop the heat, but it would help lessen its intensity until Sousuke and Rin could better deal with it.

By the time the ambulance had come, Haru had woken up and he and Sousuke explained what had happened to the paramedics. They took Makoto away on a stretcher, but since Haru was too angry with his alpha to go to the hospital with them and Sousuke needed to care for Rin, they just gave the paramedics Sousuke’s phone number. They promised to call when Makoto woke up and they had assessed the damage on his body. Sousuke hoped there wouldn't be much since the fight had been particularly brief, but he couldn't be sure.

“I'm gonna go sit on the beach,” Haru said sullenly. Sousuke could tell that Haru was feeling very hurt because of how Makoto acted, so he probably wanted some time to sort through his feelings after the incident. However, Sousuke couldn't help but be concerned for Haru’s physical well-being, especially after hearing about how Haru had been thrown against the sofa.

“Are you sure you feel up to it?” Sousuke asked concernedly. “I mean you did just wake up…”

“I'm fine,” Haru softly growled. Sousuke knew Haru was lying, but he didn't argue, figuring that Haru just needed some time to himself. Besides, it would be better if Haru wasn't there when Sousuke went in to mate with Rin. Thus, he let Haru quietly go out through the glass door and walk towards the beach.

After watching Haru leave, Sousuke went into his room and turned his attention to his omega. Rin was in considerably less pain due to the suppressants, but he was still secreting omega pheromones like crazy, and, as much as Sousuke did not feel like having sex after sending Makoto to the hospital, he knew he had to take care of Rin. Rin’s pheromones caused Sousuke to become increasingly aroused, so he shucked the t-shirt he had been wearing and his sweatpants in a pile on the floor near Rin’s sweatpants and tank top that must have been removed in the middle of the night. He crawled over to Rin in the bed and took the omega’s face in his hands, passionately crashing his lips against Rin’s, relieved that his omega was safe again. Rin looked surprised for a split-second, but he quickly reciprocated and melted into the kiss. Sousuke’s tongue passionately invaded Rin’s mouth as Rin wrapped his hands around Sousuke and began rubbing his muscular back. However, as the two broke to gasp for breath, Rin’s curiosity got the better of him.

“What happened?” Rin whispered to Sousuke.

“I'll tell you later,” Sousuke whispered back full of need. “Right now, let's deal with your heat.” At this, Sousuke expected Rin to press further, but the redhead only nodded slightly, moving so that he was completely exposed for Sousuke. Rin blushed a little as he bared his almost naked body for his lover, and Sousuke chuckled at how Rin was so modest, even while in the middle of heat.

“Oi, just get on it,” Rin said, embarrassed and blushing even more.

Sousuke just laughed quietly and began peppering Rin’s neck with kisses. He rubbed his nose into Rin’s scent gland and took a big whiff of the omega’s scent, further arousing Sousuke. At this point, Sousuke could feel his rut coming on, but he was so enraptured by Rin’s scent that he opened his mouth and began sucking at Rin’s neck, causing Rin to moan in pleasure and need. Once Sousuke was satisfied with the loving bruise he had left, he kissed all the way down Rin’s lean and muscled torso until he reached the waistband of Rin’s boxers, Rin squirming and moaning more and more with each kiss.

Upon coming to the boxers, Sousuke lifted his head to look Rin in the eyes as he hooked his fingers around the waistband.

“Are you ready?” Sousuke asked quietly and sultrily. Rin just nodded, so Sousuke pulled Rin’s boxers down his legs and off the bed. He then pulled down his own boxers and threw them next to Rin’s. He then turned back to Rin, enraptured by the massive hard-on Rin was sporting. He could only imagine how long Rin was waiting for this kind of attention and shuddered a bit at the thought of being so aroused for such a long time. Sousuke then moved further down, where he spread Rin’s legs to find his asshole, which was leaking slick and pulsing with need. Sousuke rubbed a finger around the hole, causing Rin to shudder and gasp, which only turned Sousuke on even more. However, Sousuke needed to prepare Rin and with his rut looming he did not have much time to mess around. Thus, Sousuke slowly put a finger inside Rin. Rin gasped at the initial penetration, but soon adjusted to the pleasurable intrusion. Sousuke moved his finger around his lover’s hot and wet hole, eventually finding Rin’s prostate. Sousuke nudged it, causing Rin to shudder and moan in pleasure at the feeling and making Sousuke very aroused.

Rin’s ass had loosened very quickly due to his heat, so Sousuke stuck a second finger in and began scissoring, the heat enrapturing his fingers and making him long to stick his erection into it. Rin squirmed around as Sousuke moved his fingers around his ass, sometimes yelping when Sousuke rubbed against his prostate. Sousuke smiled. He loved how vocal Rin was during sex, and he enjoyed even more knowing that Rin was making these sounds because of him. It didn’t take much more scissoring for Sousuke to stick in a third finger, making Rin moan in pleasure as he began trying to move his hips down on Sousuke’s fingers. Sousuke could feel as Rin’s ass sucked his fingers in, begging Sousuke to go deeper. Sousuke knew that his lover was ready for his dick.

Sousuke pulled his fingers out, Rin’s asshole making a lewd pop and leaking with slick as the fingers came out. Sousuke could barely hold on any longer. Sousuke crawled out of bed and found a condom in one of his bags. He unwrapped the condom and hurriedly put it on before kneeling back bed and grabbing Rin’s thighs, spreading them apart so that Sousuke could clearly line up his own erection with Rin’s leaking asshole. Then, very slowly, Sousuke moved his dick into Rin’s hot, wet ass. Sousuke and Rin both moaned loudly as the intrusion went in smoothly and pleasurably, Rin’s ass closing easily around the erection as his hips tried to move down on Sousuke. Once Sousuke was all the way in, he slowly started humping Rin, setting a slow and gentle rhythm that drove the two crazy with desire. The rational part of his mind was telling him not to be rough, but Sousuke knew he would soon cave to his rut and just fuck Rin like an animal.

“Sousuke... I want... _more,_ ” Rin complained softly through his gasps as Sousuke slowly moved  out. The sensual way in which Rin whined surprised Sousuke and he suddenly bucked his hips in, causing Rin to yelp. This drove Sousuke over the edge. Sousuke’s animal instincts to mate took over his mind and Sousuke began driving into Rin faster, moaning loudly as his balls slapped against Rin’s ass. Sousuke had caved to his rut. As Sousuke drove deeper into Rin’s heat, Rin squirmed and moaned as his alpha hit all of Rin’s most sensitive spots, driving the omega wild with pleasure and bliss. For the first time that morning, Rin felt completely satisfied and he made sure Sousuke knew.

“Oooh, _yes, Sousuke_ ,” Rin moaned. “Right _there..._ Give me _more_.” Sousuke was already fucking Rin mercilessly, but he quickened his pace and tried to go even deeper with each thrust, causing the bed to shake and creak underneath the pair. Rin groaned pleasurably in response, tightening his slick walls as much as he could around Sousuke’s hot erection. Sousuke felt his knot inflating at the base of his dick as he was getting close to his orgasm. He bent down and gave Rin a sloppy but heated kiss.

“Sousuke, I want you to claim me,” Rin gasped as Sousuke’s lips left Rin’s. “Make me _yours_ ,” he whispered sultrily into Sousuke’s ear as he exposed one of his scent glands on the right side of his neck. Sousuke understood immediately and began rubbing the other side of his neck against Rin’s in time with his thrusts, so that his scent would intermingle with that of the omega’s. They both groaned sultrily as the friction from their necks rubbing caused their scents to intermingle on each other’s scent glands. For a few weeks, anyone who smelled Sousuke or Rin would know that they were taken.

After rubbing their necks on one side, they moved to the other, taking in each other’s unique scent and enjoying the pleasure each one was receiving from the other as Sousuke bucked his hips in and out of Rin. Finally, Sousuke felt as though he was about to burst. His knot expanded as his hips fell out of rhythm and he bucked into Rin wildly, finally pushing in with one last thrust as he came inside of Rin’s already wet asshole. As he did this, he bit into Rin’s scent gland, leaving a satisfying bruise on Rin’s neck and pushing Rin over the edge as Rin arched his back and orgasmed onto Sousuke’s chest.

The two lay there breathing quickly for a while, Sousuke’s arms wrapped around Rin’s as they kissed heatedly in the aftermath, when suddenly, Rin pulled away.

“Oi, get off me…” he pouted quietly. Sousuke had been laying on top of Rin since they both orgasmed, his penis still shoved up Rin’s ass due to the knot. Sousuke just chuckled a bit as he moved himself to get off Rin. However, the two winced as Sousuke seemingly tried to pull out of Rin.

“Right, the knot,” Sousuke acknowledged, remembering that dealing with the knot was always the weirdest part after anal sex. Sousuke and Rin repositioned themselves with great difficulty around each other until they were in a spooning position, Sousuke’s knot still forcing the two to stay together. They moved so that Sousuke could pull the covers over their sweaty bodies. Sousuke then caressed Rin’s hair lovingly and gave him small pecks all along his back and his neck as their breathing slowed. He took a big whiff by Rin’s scent gland and was pleased that he smelled both Rin’s smell and his own.

“Mmmm, you smell like me,” Sousuke whispered into Rin’s ear. Rin turned himself sideways so that he could better face the alpha.

“Of course I do,” Rin giggled quietly. “You did some intense marking there.” Sousuke just chuckled at this and Rin turned back away from Sousuke onto his left side. “Besides, I really wanted to smell like you.” Rin said blushing. Sousuke loved when Rin was sweet and vulnerable like this, so he moved up and gave Rin a light kiss on his flushed cheek. He then wrapped his arms around Rin and pulled him in as the two eventually nodded off, the distant sound of the waves enveloping them in the otherwise silent room.


End file.
